Juggernaut Behemoth
The Juggernaut Behemoth is a massive quadruped Infested creature, armed with formidable ranged attacks and deadly close-quarters combat abilities, which combined with its heavy armor makes it an intimidating opponent Tactics *The Juggernaut's attack behavior makes it prefer ranged combat over closed-quarters battle: it will prefer to stay away from the enemy's range if possible, and will flee into optimum firing range if given the chance. It will only perform melee attacks like its charge dash and its shockwave stomp if the enemy is within range of said attacks. *Its primary ranged attack consists of launching a cluster of sharp quills directly at its targets, much akin to a shotgun with travel time. The middle of its back will open up when attacking in this way, exposing a weak point. *The Juggernaut can charge towards its target with great speed to knockdown enemies in its path. The Juggernaut will continue to charge until it rams into its target or an obstacle, where it will release a shockwave on impact. *The Juggernaut can lob a volley of spores over a large area. These spores will detonate on impact, releasing gas clouds which will rain down toxin droplets in the area that deal damage over time to any enemy that walks into them. *If an enemy wanders within range, the Juggernaut can stand on its hind legs to perform a stomp shockwave, which also blankets a large area of ground in front of it with a vast amount of infested tars (akin to Tar-Mutalist MOA), which will slow down the movement of any players standing on it. In addition, the infested field will constantly grow light Infested units; including Charger, Runner, Leaper, Volatile Runner and Crawlers (not including the Crawler variants). **Performing this maneuver will make the Juggernaut expose a large, orange glow on its belly, which can be attacked to deal higher amounts of damage against it. **The amount of enemies spawned scales with how many players there are in a Cell; for example, solo players will only encounter 3 spawns, while a full squad will encounter more spawned units. *Possessing an unusually high amount of armor paired with its massive health pool, the Juggernaut can withstand significant punishment from weapons fire and Warframe abilities. Not only does the armored carapace significantly reduce the damage from enemy attacks, it also caps all damage dealt against it to a maximum of 100 damage. The Juggernaut however possesses several weakspots that will take increased damage cap of 2,000 damage from weapons fire, which include large sacs on its head and back that appears when using its ranged attacks, and its belly when performing a standing ground stomp. **Forcing the Juggernaut into a knockdown state will make it curl up, concealing its belly which prevents it from being targeted. **The damage reduction to the armored carapace is 90%, applied after any damage reduction from the Juggernaut's Ferrite Armor. **Dealing an proc on the Juggernaut's weakpoint will cause it to stagger and leave its backside open for a moment. **The Juggernaut's weakpoints are susceptible to procs. Its armored carapace, however, is not; the 90% damage reduction assumes that the Juggernaut still has 100% of its Ferrite armor. Notes *The Juggernaut Behemoth cannot be brought into the Rift Plane using Limbo's Banish ability, and will only be temporarily sent into knockdown state upon the ability being cast upon it. The Juggernaut can still be brought into the Rift Plane using Cataclysm however. *Upon death, the Juggernaut Behemoth is guaranteed to drop one out of the four components required for crafting a Pherliac Pod. The blueprint for the Pherliac Pod itself can also drop alongside the components, but is not a guaranteed drop. Tips *Due to the Juggernaut Behemoth's damage cap, it can be killed much faster with weapons that deal a large number of hits per second (such as shotguns like the Kohm and the Akbronco) over weapons that deal high damage per second (such as assault rifles like the Boltor Prime). **Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can multiply the hits per second up to five times, effectively quintupling the overall DPS at best. *Use a Torid with damage. Not only does this constantly deal damage against the Juggernaut, but the Torid's gas clouds can more easily reach its weakspots as well for additional damage. Lastly, the gas clouds dealing damage-over-time means that damage can still be maintained against the Juggernaut even while the player is not shooting directly, giving more time to evade attacks from either the Juggernaut or its allies. **Similarly, other area-of-effect weapons like the Ogris can utilize their explosive radius to have a better chance of dealing damage against the Juggernaut's weakspots regardless of where they hit on its body. *The Juggernaut's weakspot only opens to attack when it is performing an action, therefore Blinding it is not recommended as it will cause the Juggernaut to curl up defensively, preventing access to its weakspot. *Mesa's Peacemaker ability ignores the Juggernaut's defenses and hits directly at its weakspots, allowing her to deal consistent barrage of damage against it. *Defensive abilities that deflect or protect against projectiles such as Snow Globe and Turbulence can be used to defend against the Juggernaut's ranged attacks. Bullet Attractor in particular, when cast directly on the Juggernaut, will reflect all attacks back against the Juggernaut, making them deal damage to itself. Trivia *The Juggernaut Behemoth is the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player Silverbones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut Behemoth was first introduced in Update 16.7 as an Assassination target in the Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert. Bugs *Juggernaut mimeographs summoned in the Simulacrum can create Infested units with levels several times higher than the Juggernaut's own, ex. a level 50 Juggernaut can spawn Level 200 or above Infested units. *Vauban's Bastille can lock the Juggernaut in its defensive ball form for several seconds. While locked in Bastille, the Juggernaut can still spawn tar as if it were stomping; however, no stomping animation is played. Paired with Mesa's Peacemaker, Bastille can make the fight relatively easy. **Frost's Snow Globe has a similar effect, only the Juggernaut will not spawn in reinforcements. *The Juggernaut seems to be immune to all status effects except procs. Media Juggernaut Concept.png|The original concept art submission for the Juggernaut by Silverbones. jugg.png|Juggernaut Behemoth spawned in the Simulacrum Juggernaut_Behemoth_01.jpg|Fighting the Juggernaut Behemoth Juggernaut_Behemoth_02.jpg|Vulnerable Belly of the Beast Juggernaut_Behemoth_03.jpg|Vulnerable place on Behemoth's spine. Stunned by electricity effect. SOMA crits applied. Warframe0364.jpg Juggernaut 3.jpg|A close-up view of the Juggernaut Behemoth. Juggernaut 2.jpg|The vunerable and glowing spot on the Juggernaut's stomach when he rears up to stomp. Juggernaut 1.jpg|The Juggernaut's second vulnerable spot on his back when he uses his ranged attack. Juggernaut 4.jpg|The Juggernaut Behemoth, curled up into a defensive ball when stuck or frozen. Warframe_-_Black_Seed_Scourge_-_Juggernaut_Behemoth HOW TO KILL JUGGERNAUT BEHEMOTH - Warframe Hints Tips Update 16.7 Warframe How to Kill the Juggernaut Behemoth in 3 Seconds Warframe - How to kill Juggernaut Behemot in 10 sec - Reupload See Also *Juggernaut, the minor variant that appears within Infested missions. de:Juggernauth Behemoth Category:Infested Category:Community Concept Category:Update 16 Category:Boss